Subcontract (Evanston Northwestern Healthcare): Randall Brand, M.D. Co-Investigator, will provide leadership of the collaborative group for the web-based pancreatic registry. He will assist by providing supervision in the software development to create this registry and assist in the testing and evaluation of the clinical value of the computer systems. He will supervise the genetic counselor; Anna Newlin who will coordinate the subject accrual, and provide genetic counseling for the study subjects with Dr. Rubinstein. Dr. Rubinstein will supervise the section dealing with the genetic etiology of pancreatic cancer. Dr. Brand will be responsible for the overall coordination of these activities of the Sub-Contract.